Eternity
by Mina-Hai
Summary: La eternidad no sería suficiente para disfrutarlo todo... Jamás. [Este fic participa en el reto "Vive Konoha High School" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"] Ganador del Segundo lugar TuT9


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Vive Konoha High School" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ETERNITY_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bailan sobre la arena: el inquieto niño de rubio cabello y brillantes ojos esmeralda; la pequeña niña pelirroja y de mirada color zafiro que se ha rendido desde hace un rato en la misión de alcanzar a su hermano. _Ella_ yace a su lado, con el rostro sereno y dulce; su cabello, del mismo tono que el de la niña, ondea siguiendo la brisa vespertina. Luce concentrada, enfocada, mientras se esfuerza en impedir que la creación de ambas, un pequeño castillo de arena, se venga abajo en cualquier instante.

Es una visión increíble que me roba el aliento. Disfrutan del menguante calor que se respira en el aire, tan arrullador que el cosquilleo que produce en los pulmones desemboca en una gloriosa sensación de frescura.

El agua salada moja mis pies sin previo aviso, empapándome hasta la pantorrilla. Aún está tibia. Mucho más allá, como un testigo sabio y silencioso del momento, el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse lentamente, siguiendo su propio y marcado ritmo, pincelando el cielo de tonos anaranjados fulgurantes. Hermoso. Me permito cerrar los ojos y tomar aire de manera profunda, deseando muy en el fondo que nada de esto se acabe.

La sensación de plenitud no me abandona. La melodiosa risa de la pequeña me llega desde atrás. _Mi hija_. Mei dice que se parece mucho a mí, aunque yo no estoy del todo seguro. Nuestra hija es igual a ella salvo por los ojos, que son una copia exacta de los míos, pero mi esposa insiste en que la niña posee mi espíritu atesorado en su interior.

Me gusta jugar con ella. Pienso que, mientras pueda hacerlo, debo aprovecharlo al máximo. Su curiosidad no tiene límite y siempre me encuentro asombrado ante su enorme capacidad. Aún es una niña, pero su pensamiento es irracionalmente adulto. A veces creo que nunca podré superar eso. Suelto un suspiro pesado al escuchar su vocecilla tan tintineante como la de...

"_¡Mi nombre es Rin Nohara, mucho gusto!"_

Una ventisca de recuerdos me invade de pronto, haciéndome temblar. Las memorias sobre mi pequeña Rin son un poco nostálgicas para mí. Aunque mantenemos el contacto, no puedo evitar sentirme apesadumbrado al no tenerla cerca. Todo lo que me rodea me transporta a aquellos días, desde un imprescindible raspado en días de calor hasta las canciones de rock que suenan en la radio matutina. Recuerdo que su sabor favorito era…

—¡Max! ¡Aquí!

Me volteo en un acto reflejo y observo sin pestañear. El canino ha salido por fin de la cabaña y ahora corretea alegremente por la orilla, con las patas salpicando saladas gotas y mojando la arena suave. Su ladrido se ha deteriorado un poco; por supuesto, ya han pasado algunos años, pero el tiempo transcurrido no parece haber menguado su frescura. Serpentea por la playa a gran velocidad, como persiguiendo el atardecer, como cuando corría por pasillos y jardines de la escuela en busca de dulces o de alguien que se había robado algo. Por fin me fijo en su objetivo. Acelera y le salta encima con gracia, controlando su fuerza para no tumbarlo…

Mi hijo, Meito.

Recuerdo muy bien la expresión del rostro de Mei cuando le dije que quería llamarlo así. Me miró como si me faltara un tornillo y estuvo replicando mil y un razones por las que no deseaba ponerle el nombre de su primo a nuestro hijo. Al final, y después de media hora de debate y ceños fruncidos, pareció sopesarlo.

—¿Por qué? —Había preguntado de la nada.

Por qué…

La pregunta del siglo. Ella estaba postrada todavía en la cama del hospital. Estiró el cuello ligeramente y observó al niño arropado en delicadas mantas azules sobre otra camilla; él dormía de forma placentera, ignorante de la disputa entre sus padres. Sabía muy bien lo que Mei estaba viendo. El bebé era un pequeño yo. Su piel era del mismo tono que el mío, y su tierno cabello rubio se notaba despeinado. Meito simplemente no encajaba en la ecuación.

Sin pensarlo mis dedos se enredaron con los suyos, atrayendo su atención.

—Porque fue precisamente Meito… quien me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba.

.

—¡Meito! ¡Ten cuidado por favor!

Como si soñara despierto, la voz de Mei me trae de vuelta a la realidad de un golpe. Se ha levantado y sacude el borde de su vestido con garbo mientras observa fijamente a nuestro hijo, quien juega con el perro muy cerca del agua.

—¡Sí, mam… ay! —Sin previo aviso, Max le hace tumbarse y lo ataca con su infalible arsenal de lamidas en la cara. Nuestra pequeña se pone de pie y va en su ayuda, dispuesta a salvar a su hermano del cruel ataque de Max. Mei niega con la cabeza y suspira, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar los ojos y voltear en mi dirección.

No he abandonado la vieja costumbre de ruborizarme cada vez que ella me mira de esa manera, y creo que nunca lo haré. De todas formas, ella parece complacida con ello. El mar verdoso de sus ojos me atrapa con una irreal facilidad, y yo no hago nada por resistirme.

Las preguntas han comenzado mucho antes de lo que cualquiera de nosotros prevería. Cosas como _"¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mamá?"_, o _"¿Cómo se conocieron?"_, o en el caso de mi hija _"¿Cómo fue su primer beso?"_. Creo que no debo dejar que vea tantas telenovelas.

¿Cómo contestar a aquellas preguntas que no poseen una respuesta tan sencilla? ¿Están ellos listos para escuchar nuestras extrañas anécdotas? ¿Podrán sobrellevar el hecho de que el primer beso de sus padres ocurrió en medio de noches desconcertantes y con aspecto fantasmal? A pesar de las circunstancias fue una de las cosas más hermosas en mi vida, y sé que jamás lo olvidaré. ¿Comprenderán que el trabajo de su padre era inmiscuirse para averiguar sin ser descubierto, pero que terminó enamorándose en el camino?

Las noches me parecen muy largas mientras cavilo sobre ello en medio del reposo. Mei dice que no desistirán hasta obtener contestaciones, pero que son fuertes y capaces de entenderlo, tal y como nosotros. A veces quiero creerle con demasiada facilidad, pero siempre me vengo abajo cuando deseo hablar por fin.

Mis pies se mueven sin recibir órdenes y me llevan hasta ella. Extiende su mano hacia mí y no dudo en tomarla. La suave textura de su palma me reconforta. Su expresión cambia al acercarme más y sé que está leyéndome. _"Como mi libro abierto"_ dice ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta algo extrañada.

Le doy un ligero apretón y esbozo una sonrisa cálida antes de que comience a preocuparse.

—Es hora —musito, y al instante sabe a qué me refiero.

Ella levanta su mano libre y me acaricia la mejilla antes de devolverme el apretón y sonreírme. Vuelve su vista a la lejanía, justo donde la línea roja del sol desaparece.

—¡Niños! —llama con fuerza—. A la cabaña… —ordena suavemente. Los pequeños lucen desconcertados—… tenemos pendiente una charla familiar.

Sin dudarlo ellos corren hacia nosotros junto al perro. Mei enrosca su brazo con el mío y los cinco nos dirigimos al interior de la pequeña casa. Mis hijos, mi mejor amigo y mi esposa. La eternidad no sería suficiente para disfrutarlo todo.

Jamás.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**._. ¿Qué? ¡Yo sueño con tener dos hijos! x3 LOL!**_

_**Ok ya, fuera drama. Muchas gracias a todo aquel que se haya dado la oportunidad de leer y llegar hasta aquí. Debo decir que me encantó escribirlo y el tiempo invertido valió la pena. Mi pequeño capricho se ha cumplido xD. Cortito pero hermoso *-***_

_**Quizá sea un poco obvio, pero los más sabios sabrán de dónde me he inspirado para hacer esto :'3… Espero que no incumpla las reglas o algo parecido…**_

_**Y creo que eso es todo… No olviden comentarme con un review n_n/**_

_**¡Arigatou! :3 **_


End file.
